This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
While vehicles often move near pedestrians, especially in city environments, pedestrians sometimes do not notice vehicles moving nearby. As an example, a pedestrian may not notice that a vehicle is passing quickly on a far side of a truck stopping adjacent the pedestrian, the passing vehicle being blocked substantially from view by the truck.
Vehicle drivers likewise do not see every nearby pedestrian. A driver may not notice, for instance, a pedestrian moving quickly toward the road from behind a visual impediment, such as a wall, building, bus-stop sign, building, or even other pedestrians.
And while autonomous-driving capabilities are developing at a high pace, the vehicles will inevitably, like human drivers, not be able to determine presence or dynamics of every nearby pedestrian.